Himawari
by Cocoa2795
Summary: Aku hanyalah matahari kecil yang tak mampu menatap langsung sang langit.


**Author : Cocoa desu~~**

 **Gender: Sad Romance / Angst.**

 **Disclaimer: KHR selalu dan selalu milik Amano Akira-sensei.**

 **Warning: mungkin akan agak OOC, Typo bertebaran.**

Aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh. Tanpa bisa mendekat dan menyapanya. Bagiku dia terlihat seperti langit biru di atas sana. Langit luas tanpa batas yang seakan selalu menerima segalanya dengan tangan terbuka. Matanya, hidungnya, senyum malu-malu saat ia melakukan tindakan bodoh, atau saat ia tertawa bersama teman-temannya, serta tatapan matanya saat ia sudah bertekad melakukan sesuatu. Aku suka semua hal tentangnya.

Namun aku terlalu pengecut untuk berdiri di depannya, walau hanya sekedar tersenyum dan menyapanya. Setiap saat aku hanya bisa menatapmu di balik kaca jendela. Hei apa kau sadar, kalau aku selalu memperhatikanmu? 

Apanya yang Idol Nami-chuu, jika menyapamu seorang diri saja aku tak mampu.

.

Apanya yang gadis dengan senyum mentari, jika senyum ini tidak bisa ku berikan untukmu.

.

Dan apanya yang gadis jujur dan polos, jika hatiku saja tidak sanggup untuk jujur padamu.

BRUKK!

"A-ah! _gomenasai!_ , aku tidak sengaja."

" _Daijoubu_ , Sawada-kun." Ujarku pelan dan berusaha untuk tersenyum. Jemariku mulai memunguti bunga-bunga matahari yang berjatuhan tadi.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Dame-Tsuna. Aku tidak pernah mengerti dengan mereka yang memanggil Sawada dengan sebutan itu. Pemuda _brunette_ di depanku ini memang payah dan ceroboh. Tapi tidak seharusnya mereka memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Anak laki-laki ini, meski ia sering direndahkan di depan orang banyak, ataupun dihina dan dibully. Dia tidak pernah membalas mereka dengan hal yang sama. Melainkan dia selalu tersenyum dan justru memperlakukan mereka dengan baik seakan mereka memang seperti itu padanya.

Dia seakan langit luas yang menerima siapapun walau orang itu telah menyakitinya. Di tubuh kecil dan terlihat lemah itu, justru Sawada memiliki hati luas dan besar.

"Ja-jangan memanggil margaku, panggil saja aku Tsuna seperti yang lain. Ky-Kyoko-chan." Katanya sembari membantuku memungut bunga. Diam-diam aku menatapnya. Sang langit semakin terlihat menyilaukan saat dia berdiri di depanku.

"K-Kyoko-chan, kamu suka bunga matahari?"

"Eum, _daisuki!_ " jawabku ceria tanpa menatapnya. Dalam hati aku memohon, jangan sampai wajahku memerah.

Setelah semua bunga matahari sudah terkumpul ia memberikannya padaku. Dapat kulihat raut wajahnya yang gugup dan bola mata coklat itu menatapku malu-malu.

" _Arigatou_ Tsuna-kun." kata-kata itu jujur dari dalam hatiku, dengan senyum ceria yang sangat ku usahakan agar tidak terlihat aneh baginya. Ia membalasnya dengan senyuman manis yang selalu aku sukai.

"Sama-sama, Kyoko-chan."

Hei! andai kau tahu, aku sungguh menyukaimu. Andai kau tahu, betapa bahagianya aku saat aku bisa berbicara denganmu. Andai kau tahu betapa bahagianya aku saat kamu dan _onii-chan_ menjadi dekat. Dan betapa bahagianya aku saat akhirnya aku bisa hadir dalam lingkaran kehidupanmu.

Dulu hanya dengan bisa menatapmu di balik kaca jendela atau dari jarak jauh. Itu sudah cukup bagiku. Karena langit adalah milik semua orang, bukan hanya sekadar milik matahari kecil yang selalu bersembunyi di antara awan saat kau hadir.

Hujan ...

Langit tampak muram dengan warna kelabu yang mendominasi, aku tak suka ini. Dingin dan sepi membuatku masuk kedalam lamunan dan kesendirian.

"Kyoko-chan?"

Degh ...

Suara ini, aku berbalik dan tepat di depanku dia berdiri sambil tersenyum kecil. Aku membalas senyumnya dengan kaku. Ku harap ia tidak menyadarinya.

"Sedang apa sendirian di sini?"

"Menunggu _onii-chan_." Jawabku dan menggeser posisi tempat dudukku. Memberi ruang untuknya untuk duduk di sebelahku, walau tempat yang kami duduki hanyalah anak tangga di depan loker sepatu. .

Tsuna-kun duduk tepat di sampingku. Bahu kami bersentuhan sesaat. Namun besar dampaknya bagi jantungku dan membuat darahku berdesir pelan.

"Kau membawa bunga matahari lagi, apa kau akan menanamnya?"

"Eum, aku akan menanamnya." Jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil pada beberapa kuntum bunga matahari di tanganku.

Tsuna terkekeh pelan membuatku menatapnya. Dan hal itu membuatku menyesal, karena di wajahnya terukir senyuman hangat yang kembali membuat jantungku tak sehat.

"kyoko-chan suka sekali dengan bunga matahari ya. Pantas senyum Kyoko-chan begitu cerah!" katanya.

Apa sekarang wajahku sudah merah padam?

Ku harap tidak. Kenapa Tsuna-kun dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal itu?

Apa dia tidak menyadari ucapannya itu membuat jantungku tidak sehat. Dan membuat tubuhku terasa panas hingga membuatku ingin menceburkan diri ke kolam renang.

"Se-senyumku tidak cerah kok! Tsuna-kun." elakku sembari memalingkan wajah, berharap rona merah ini tak terlihat olehnya.

"Benarkah? Berarti hanya aku yang menganggapnya. Aku suka sekali dengan senyum Kyoko-chan." Katanya yang sukses membuatku menatapnya kembali,

Detik berikutnya wajah Tsuna-kun merah padam. Ia tergagap, "A-Ah! _gomen_! Aku sudah mengatakan yang tidak-tidak!" serunya yang semakin membuatku membulatkan mataku dan segera menunduk malu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok Tsuna-kun." kataku.

Ah~ aku yakin wajahku pasti sudah merah padam.

"Kyoko! Sawada!" seruan yang hampir menyerupai teriakan itu terdengar di belakang kami. Aku beranjak dari duduk yang diikuti Tsuna-kun.

" _Onii-chan_!" aku berlari ke arah anak laki-laki dengan rambut putih serta perekat luka di hidungnya.

" _Gomen_ Kyoko, ternyata piket memakan waktu cukup lama. Kamu tidak bosan menunggu?" tanyanya sembari mengeluarkan dua buah payung dari tasnya.

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum ceria, "Tsuna-kun menemaniku. Jadi aku tidak bosan sama sekali."

"Oh! Terima kasih to the extreme Sawada!" _Onii-chan_ merengkuh pundak Tsuna-kun dan mengacak-acak rambut anti gravitasinya yang terlihat lembut.

"Ahaha tidak masalah _Nii-san_." Kata Tsuna-kun dengan senyum malunya. "Jaa kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Sambungnya dan mulai berlari menghajar derasnya hujan.

Bola mataku membulat, segera saja aku menyambar salah satu payung dari tangan onii-chan dan berlari mengejar Tsuna-kun.

"Tsuna-kun!" panggilku membuatnya berhenti berlari dan menatapku bingung.

Saat aku sudah berada di depannya, segera aku memayunginya agar tak ada lagi tetesan hujan yang membasahinya. Tsuna-kun membulatkan kedua mata coklatnya.

"Jangan menerobos hujan yang lebat seperti ini, dan kenapa tidak bawa payung?" omelku dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah, setelah berlari mengejarnya.

Tsuna-kun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "Ahaha, sebenarnya aku lupa membawa payung tadi."

"Mouu~ Tsuna-kun bagaimana kalau kamu sakit?" cetusku kesal.

"Gomen ..." balasnya sembari menunduk dan senyum malu hadir di wajahnya.

"kyoko! Sawada kenapa kamu berlari menerobos hujan?!" seru _onii-chan_ saat ia datang.

" _Onii-chan_ , tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau Tsuna-kun bawa satu payung milik kita?" tanyaku yang di balas anggukan penuh semangat dari _nii-chan_.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa to the extreme! Bawa saja payung Kyoko, Sawada."

"Eh tapi-"

"Tsuna-kun!" potongku cepat.

Tsuna-kun terdiam beberapa saat, ia menatapku dan onii-chan bergantian sebelum akhirnya dia meraih payung yang ku pegang.

" _Arigatou_ Kyoko-chan, onii-san." Ujarnya dengan senyum cerah miliknya.

Aku menatap punggungnya yang mulai menjauh hingga sosoknya yang menghilang dibalik gang. Senyum cerahnya adalah senyum yang sejak dulu amat ku suka. Aku tersenyum tipis dan mulai melangkah bersama _onii-chan_ ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya.

Takdir memiliki 2 macam. Antara takdir yang dapat diubah dan tak dapat diubah. Dan takdirku, adalah takdir yang tak bisa diubah.

Rasa pusing itu kembali melanda kepalaku. Membuatku tak kuasa untuk berdiri, tanah yang ku pijak seakan mengambang dan mulai menghilang. Tanganku berusaha mencari pegangan untuk berat tubuhnya sampai semua sia-sia. Tubuhku limbung karna tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalaku hingga membuatku jatuh kedalam kegelapaan.

~***~

"Juudaime, ada sesuatu di lokermu." Ujar anak laki-laki dengan surai perak. Ia mengambil barang yang ada di loker Tsuna. "Gantungan bunga matahari?"

Tsuna mengambil gantungan kecil itu dan menatapnya penasaran. "kamu benar, Gokudera-kun. siapa yang memberiku ini?"

Aku kembali berjalan setelah melihat Tsuna-kun mengambil gantungan bunga matahari itu. Mungkin ini satu-satunya cara agar ia sadar kalau ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Dan mungkin hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan untuknya sebagai kenang-kenangan.

~***~

"Akhir-akhir ini kamu sering sekali mendapat hadiah dengan model bunga matahari, Tsuna." Ujar anak laki-laki dengan surai hitam cepak.

"Eum, dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya, Yamamoto."

 _Gomen_ Tsuna-kun. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk berdiri di hadapanmu. Kerena bagaimanapun aku tidak ingin kamu menyesal. Ataupun sedih karena memiliki kenangan buruk tentangku.

.

Hari ini aku kembali datang lebih pagi. Hanya sekedar menaruh kalung perak dengan bandul bunga matahari kecil untuknya lagi. Saat hendak beranjak dari lokernya, aku terhenyak saat sang pemuda _brunette_ ada di depanku.

"Ky-Kyoko-chan? Jadi semua itu Kyoko-chan yang ..." ujarnya menggantung dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

Aku menunduk, tak berani menatapnya.

"Kyoko-chan, arigatou." Lanjutnya lagi dan berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

Aku mengangkat wajahku pelan, memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya. Namun saat itu juga aku kembali tertawan oleh bola mata itu. Bola mata berwarna coklat yang besar dan memancarkan kehangatan.

"Kenapa Kyoko-chan memberiku itu semua?"

"Agar Tsuna-kun tahu, kalau aku memperhatikanmu" jawabku pelan.

"Ke-kenapa? A-apa Kyoko-chan me-menyukaiku?" tanyanya yang semakin membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Gomen, tapi tidak." Jawabku tegas.

Raut wajahnya kini berubah, Tsuna-kun menatapku penasaran. Tapi jelas ada raut kekecewaan dan sedih di pancaran matanya. Tanganku mengepal erat.

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin membuatku tahu kalau Kyoko-chan memperhatikanku?"

"Agar aku tak menyesal nantinya." jawabku pelan, sangat pelan.

"Kyoko-chan aku tidak mengerti."

"Gomen Tsuna-kun, tapi nanti kamu akan tahu kenapa." Ujarku lembut dan tersenyum tipis sebelum meninggalkannya.

Tsuna-kun maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Maafkan aku yang selalu saja berbohong dan mengabaikan perasaan ini. Apanya yang gadis jujur dan polos, aku bukanlah apa-apa selain seorang pembohong.

Aku menatap pemandangan kota dari atas gunung dimana kuil Namimori berada. Mataku menatap langit biru yang cerah, tanpa awan yang selalu hadir dimanapun langit berada. Tanganku kembali memainkan tangkai bunga matahari yang tak sengaja terbawa olehku dan tersenyum kecut. Tanpa ku minta bendungan ini turun dan mengalir lembut. Rintikannya mulai jatuh dan membasahi kelopak bunga matahari.

ku biarkan air mataku turun dengan derasnya, menganak sungai di kedua pipi putihku tanpa ada niat menghapusnya. Ingatan saat pertama kali aku merasakan pusing yang amat sangat, ingatan saat aku mengetahui penyakitku. Ingatan saat okaa-san menangis, otou-san yang berusaha menenangkannya serta onii-chan yang terdiam mucul dalam benakku. Semua berputar ulang layaknya kaset yang di replay ulang.

Sesekali aku memukul dadaku, berusaha menghilangkan rasa nyeri yang hadir di sana. Ku gigit bibir bawaku pelan, untuk meredam isak tangis yang kian menjadi. Perasaan tak rela kembali datang. Dan pertanyaan itu kembali meluncur dari bibirku.

"Kenapa ... Harus aku _kami-sama_?"

Saat aku mulai terbiasa, saat aku mulai bisa merelakannya. Saat aku mulai pasrah, kenapa kau memberiku harapan yang sudah pasti tak bisa ku raih.

Perasaan untuk tetap hidup.

~***~

Hari ini hari terakhirku, aku tahu itu. Karena aku dapat merasakannya. Ku tutup pulpen ku dan memasukan surat yang ku tulis ke dalam amplop putih dengan wangi bunga matahari. Bunga kesukaanku. Setelahnya aku duduk di tepi kasur putihku dan mengamati kamarku yang bernuansa merah muda yang di hiasi foto-fotoku saat aku kecil bersama orang-orang yang ku sayangi.

ku raih kelopak matahari yang berwarna kuning cerah di dekatku yang sengaja ku taburkan di kasur. Ku mainkan kelopak matahari itu dan menjatuhnya kembali di kasur. Terkadang aku mendekapnya dan mencium baunya.

 _Kyoko-chan seperti matahari tenggelam. Cantik, tenang, dan stabil. Membuat siapa saja akan terdiam dan mengaguminya._

Aku tersenyum tipis kala mengingat perkataan Tsuna-kun waktu itu.

 _Onii-chan, Kaa-san, Otou-san, terima kasih karna sudah menjagaku. Dan Tsuna-kun, semoga suratku sampai padamu._

Nafasku mulai sesak saat kurasakan kepalaku terasa sakit seakan di tusuk ribuan jarum. Membuatku mengerang kesakitan sebelum sepenuhnya kesadaranku hilang beserta dengan nafas terakhirku.

Hari ini, hari pemakamanku. Aku berdiri di kejauhan, menatap orang-orang yang ku sayangi menangisi sebuah makam yang masih baru. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Penyakit ini adalah takdir yang telah DIA berikan yang pasti memiliki maksud. Di sampingku malaikat itu menyentuh pundakku. Waktu untuk pergi. Namun aku memohon untuk tinggal di sini lebih lama. Aku ingin melihat wajah Tsuna-kun untuk terakhir kalinya.

Aku ingin melihat langitku untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Di sana dia berdiri, menatap batu nisanku sambil memegang surat yang ku tulis untuknya. Perlahan aku mendekat, ingin rasanya ku hapus air mata itu dari wajahnya. Namun aku tak bisa. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya. Melihatnya yang tengah menangis dalam diam.

"Kenapa? Apa sesulit itukah untuk mengatakannya langsung kepadaku?"

Aku menunduk pelan, dan meraih tangannya yang menggenggam suratku. Namun apa yang ku harapkan, jelas tanganku tak akan sampai padanya.

"Gomen ..." Hanya kata itu yang bisa ku ucapkan.

"Aku memang Dame-Tsuna, aku bahkan tidak menyadari kalau kamu tengah menderita." Tsuna-kun tertawa pendek. Tawa yang pilu yang sangat tidak ingin ku dengar.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku membahagiakanmu ..."

"Gomen ..."

Air mataku kembali jatuh dan membasahi pipiku. Aku terisak, aku mencoba untuk meredam tangisku namun tak mampu.

Tsuna-kun ...

"Kau tahu Kyoko-chan," ia terdiam sejenak. " kau egois." Sambungnya lagi.

"Tsuna-kun berusahalah, buktikan kepada mereka yang meremehkanmu kalau kau bisa lebih dari mereka." Ujar Tsuna mengulang apa yang telah ku tuliskan dalam suratku.

"Berjuanglah dalam hidup ini, berusahalah untuk menjadi lebih baik." Tsuna-kun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Berusahalah untuk diri Tsuna-kun dan ... untuk diriku juga."

Air mataku semakin jatuh dengan derasnya tatkala melihat Tsuna-kun yang jatuh terduduk dan menjadikan batu nisanku penompangnya.

"Lihat, kau egois 'kan Kyoko-chan." Bisiknya lirih."Bagaimana bisa aku berusaha kalau kau pergi dari sisiku, Kyoko..."

"Bagaimana bisa aku berjuang kalau kau pegi Kyoko!" suara Tsuna-kun meninggi, membuatku langsung menghambur memeluknya.

Tubuhku yang transparan, serta berapa kalipun aku mencoba untuk menyentuhnya semua hanyalah sia-sia. Aku tidak lagi dalam waktu dan dunia yang sama denganmu Tsuna-kun.

"Maaf atas permintaan yang egois ini, Tsuna-kun" Bisikku pelan tanpa melepaskan pelukanku.

Aku mencoba untuk merasakan bahwa tangan ini, tubuh ini, tengah memeluk tubuh Tsuna-kun yang tengah bergetar hebat.

"Daisukiyo, Kyoko ..." bisiknya pelan, terlampau pelan yang mampu membuatku merasa bahagia sekaligus hancur disaat yang sama.

Aku tersenyum lembut, "Daisukiyo, Tsuna-kun." bisikku tepat di telinganya bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tetesan terakhir dari air mataku.

Perlahan tubuhku mulai menghilang, bersamaan dengan semilir angin musim panas yang hadir di senja hari.

Fin~

An/ halo~~~ fanfic baru muncul dengan genre angst. Sebelumnya cerita ini udah pernah aku publish di note facebook dengan akun fb punyaku. Fanfic ini sebenarnya Cuma 3 halaman dengan latar korea. Tsuna-kun di sini aja semula itu kim Ryeowook, my hubby hahaha #di cekik elf langsung#

Semoga cerita ini ngena dan kerasa feel sedihnya ya. Dan kalian tahu aku baru tahu cara penulisanku berubah! Aku memang sempat vakum dari tulis menulis lebih dari setahun dan gak tahu ternyata perubahannya terasa banget hahaha. Yosh itu aja kebawelanku. Monggo di review ^^


End file.
